


Ironclad by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murmurs around the cavernous room grew quiet as the mad-man growled, his fangs exposed and the long razor-like claws scraped against the stone floor... Standing before his fellow Death Eaters, naked and suspended in an almost Christlike fashion, Fenrir Greyback growled at his assailant, urging him to punish him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironclad by madam_minnie

  
[Ironclad](viewstory.php?sid=4451) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: The murmurs around the cavernous room grew quiet as the mad-man growled, his fangs exposed and the long razor-like claws scraped against the stone floor... Standing before his fellow Death Eaters, naked and suspended in an almost Christlike fashion, Fenrir Greyback growled at his assailant, urging him to punish him again.  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Dungeon Characters:  Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy  
Genres:  Darkfic, Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  BDSM, Bondage, D/S, Dub-Con, Graphic Violence, Public Sex, Slash, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content, Violence  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 657 Read: 651  
Published: 05/05/2007 Updated: 05/05/2007 

Ironclad by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

The second in my new shiny [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). Story based on prompt: [Ironclad](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/ironclad) (adj) _very rigid or exacting_. Though, I took liberty with the word and deviated slightly from it's adjective definition.

He led the snarling man into the giant chamber by the iron chains that had previously bound him in his cage. The murmurs around the cavernous room grew quiet as the mad-man growled, his fangs exposed and the long razor-like claws scraped against the stone floor.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Assist him," Lord Voldemort commanded.

The two thug-like Death Eaters approached the demonesque beast apprehensively and each gathering a chain, they helped drape them over the large wooden beam in the center of the room. Magically, they bound the chains holding the snarling lycan's arms and half-formed claws high in the air.

The sound of the bullwhip rent the air just before striking the half-furred back of the most feared werewolf in Europe. His shriek half-turned to a hiss as Lucius Malfoy's whip came down once more against his exposed back. Standing before his fellow Death Eaters, naked and suspended in an almost Christlike fashion, Fenrir Greyback growled at his assailant, urging him to punish him again.

"Is that the worst you can do," he growled through clenched teeth, his lips pulled back in a canine snarl.

Tossing the whip aside, Lucius seized the sweaty mongrel's nipples and twisted harshly. Wand in hand, he tapped each nipple in turn, smiling when the pulsing shocks made the hair on Fenrir's scruff ruffle. Holding the wand to his right nipple, Lucius gripped Fenrir's sac and squeezed harshly, watching the light brown shade of the half-wolf's eyes fire amber gold before removing the shock-wand from the lycan's chest.

"You'll learn your place," Lucius hissed then placed the wand against Fenrir's sac. The small lightning bolts danced against the hairy scrotum as he angled the wand in different directions.

Grimacing, the werewolf turned his face toward Lucius and spat on the aristocratic nose. "Fuck you," he snarled.

Wiping his face with a summoned handkerchief, Lucius leveled his wand at his captive and smiled. "I'm afraid you're mistaken on that point," he said quietly.

"Why is he not dead yet, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed from his conjured throne. "Either get on with it, or I will kill you along with him."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied with a bow.

A wave of his wand had the lupine muzzle of Greyback's mouth caged. Stepping back, he leveled his wand once more and shouted, 'CRUCIO!' then held the unforgivable upon the writhing body of the werewolf as he circled his seizing body.

Once the curse was lifted, Lucius summoned an iron rod, several inches in diameter and ordered his lackeys to stretch the chains at his ankles wide apart. A quick mobilicorpus had his servant flat on his back, floating mid-air, his legs spread wide before him. The pain had hardened Fenrir and lying flat on his back, the thick cock jutted from a nest of dark auburn curls. The ladder of piercings down the underside of his shaft was clearly visible. Lucius tugged on each ring as he eased the lubricated rod into Fenrir's arse.

The howl echoed through the dungeon chamber, sent shivers down Lucius' spine. The lackeys pulled on the chains, spreading Fenrir wider. He snarled, bucked his hips then laughed when Lucius walked around his suspended body.

"You find this humorous," Lucius purred, casting another muted spell that made the rod slide in and out of Fenrir's arse on its own.

"Going to kill me… through buggery," Fenrir asked in a gruff voice. "Can't think of a better way… better way to die."

"Do you wish for death?" Lucius asked.

"No, but when I survive this," he hissed, "you sanctimonious prick… I'll have my revenge."

The dark laughter ringing through the room, made every Death Eater shudder as Lord Voldemort threw his head back and waved his wand to release the werewolf.

"Now THAT would be a feat to behold," the Dark Lord said. "Welcome my furry friend," he added while pressing the tip of his wand to the werewolf's left arm.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4451>  



End file.
